Nani Clover
Name: Nani Clover Gender: Female Age: Seventeen Height: 5'4" Weight: 123 Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Dark Brown Kills: One or None Weapon: Plastic Scythe Appearance: Nani is a girl of Hawaiian descent, and her features, including her narrow eyes, slightly curly hair that reaches the middle of her back when not done up or styled, and light olive skin, reflect this. She is short in stature, but ever-so-slightly dumpy. Her face is mostly round, but slightly elongated, the area around her slightly pointed chin bringing length to her face. Her cheeks are round and soft, with a small flat nose sitting beneath them, which itself sits above a pair of naturally bright lips. Her eyebrows are ever-so-slightly thicker and longer than average, which make her self-conscious. She has a few small patches of acne scarring on her left cheek, as well as below her chin, but her complexion is otherwise clear. Nani's style of dress is always fully suited to the season - she wears loose, flowing, colourful flowery outfits in summer, and is always bundled up in many layers of warm clothing in winter. She loves to style her hair on any occasion, opting for large, noticeable hairdos like high ponytails, pigtails, long braids, or buns. She wears many loose leather bracelets and plastic bangles, as well as a necklace with an aquamarine in the center. On Announcement Day, Nani was wearing a long-sleeved cream coloured button-up shirt underneath a multi-coloured jumper, sectioned top-to-bottom into cream, light pink, hot pink, grey, dark grey, and purple, as well as dark blue cargo pants and pale pink fur-lined boots. She had two loose dark brown leather bracelets on her left wrist, and five plastic bangles in red, orange, yellow, green, and blue on her right wrist. Her hair was styled into a low, tight ponytail, with the tail bumped up with backcombing. She also wore her aquamarine necklace. Interests: Nani is an avid gardener and cook. Her family has always been involved in gardening and cooking, as they have maintained their own vegetable garden over the past twenty years, and they always use the foods they have for cooking rather than buying easier alternatives at the supermarket. She also has a large interest in politics, but due to her unpopular, anti-American views regarding her country's place in global conflict, she is forced to keep her opinions to herself. She formed her opinions on politics through extensive research into America's part in global conflicts in the last three centuries during research for a school American History assignment, and was shocked and horrified at the amount of wars the country was involved in - she believes that America should keep to itself and not be involved in international conflict or globalization, although she is under no belief that she is capable of influencing any kind of change towards this behaviour on any scale. Even though she lives in Colorado, Nani also has a fairly large interest in Hawaiian culture, stemming from the fact her mother's family is of Hawaiian heritage - she became interested in this from an early age, when her mother started telling her bedtime stories all involving the gods and spirits of the Hawaiian religion. History: Nani is the oldest of three children, born and raised in Colorado Springs to Tamar and Kole Clover, a dietician and construction laborer respectively. Tamar's family was originally from Hawaii - however, her grandparents had a major familial disagreement that resulted in them moving from Kahului to the American mainland, settling in California. Their children spread across the west coast, while Tamar's mother ended up moving to Denver, Colorado, and settling her family there. Kole's family are lifelong Denver natives, their heritage being traced back to within a year of the city's foundation. The two met in the emergency room of a hospital in Littleton and struck up conversation while waiting several hours for assistance - their first date was a week later, they were living together within three months, and by the end of the year they were married and expecting Nani, their first child. Nani grew up a fairly kind child, but also fairly docile - she tended to always do what was asked of her, even if it wasn't in her best interest to do so. This resulted in a fair amount of incidents in her childhood where other children would ask her for her belongings, and she would give them over without question. While she eventually learned the value of her possessions and not to hand them over, she would remain docile well into her teenage years, always trying to do everything she could to please those around her rather than cause conflict or possibly lose friends in her eyes. Nani also takes great care of her younger siblings - Manny, 15, and Oliana, 10. Her parents often work long hours that extend to beyond average school hours, so Nani is often the one who makes them dinner and makes sure they complete their homework before one of her parents arrive home. The further she went into high school, the more of a burden this became to her, as Nani was beginning to become overly stressed about what she would do if she didn't get into college or university. She is currently thinking about pursuing a career in hospitality as a chef, but feels the workload may be too overwhelming for her. Personality: Nani is sweet and kind to those around her and those who treat her well, and sometimes even those who don't treat her well. She tends to try and see the best in people, even if they're not someone many others see the same in. She is never one to hide her feelings on any subject, which make her seem overly emotional in comparison to her peers. She also tends to try and stop conflict as it happens, as she does not like to see friends fighting - she also never swears, and has ever tried alcohol or drugs, the concept of which scare her. While she is generally anti-American due to various issues around America's involvement in global conflict, she never expresses this sentiment even to her closest family and friends, which tend to mull her into a depression when she can't express her feelings on the matter. Reputation: Nani is fairly liked amongst her friends and other close classmates due to her kind nature, but outside of them she is very much seen as an emotional, unpopular pushover who infantilizes herself to a strange degree considering how close to adulthood she is. The above biography is as written by Brackie. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Brackie '''Kills: '''Anneliese O'Doyle (NPC) '''Killed By: '''Fell from a flight of stairs '''Collected Weapons: '''Plastic Scythe (assigned weapon), shiv (from Anneliese O'Doyle) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: '''Anneliese O'Doyle '''Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Nani, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *You Only Like Me When You Think I'm Looking Sad Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nani Clover. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters